


October 31, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell struggled to remain alive after a creature scratched him repeatedly in Smallville.





	October 31, 2003

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell struggled to remain alive after a creature scratched him repeatedly in Smallville, but he then viewed nothing but darkness.

THE END


End file.
